1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer printing, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for printing a document with a portion of the document in color and a portion of the document in black and white.
2. Description of Background
Often times it may be wasteful to print a color document in full color. For example, sometimes it is a waste to print a complete document in color. However, selective color and black and white printing is not an option for users with any existing printing preferences.